


Воссоединение

by HeleneRivier



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneRivier/pseuds/HeleneRivier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альфред студент архитектурного факультета и он приехал в Трансильванию изучать архитектуру замка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Был морозный, зимний вечер. Вьюга, бушующая целый день, наконец, успокоилась и теперь тишина нарушалась лишь лаем собаки где-то далеко в деревне и шуршанием пера о бумагу. Привыкший к шумному университетскому общежитию, Альфред с ума сходил от давящей тишины в замке и был рад любому обществу. Лишь бы избавиться от чувства, погребенного заживо.   
      А ведь начиналось всё не так грустно. Будучи двадцатитрехлетним студентом последнего курса в университете архитектурного факультета, Альфред столкнулся с обычной зимней практикой. Предложений было множество, но, ни одно его не заинтересовало. Поэтому, когда предложили поехать в Трансильванию, он согласился незамедлительно. Правда, гораздо больше изучения архитектуры замка его интересовали рассказы о Трансильвании. И вот теперь, оказавшись в замке вампира, он старательно делал заметки, чтобы не сойти с ума от давящей тишины. Именно в этот момент в дверь комнаты постучали. Вздрогнув от неожиданности и пролив часть чернил на бумагу, Альфред обернулся и увидел Магду.   
  
\- Простите, что побеспокоила, но вам письмо.  
\- Письмо? Но откуда?  
\- Насколько я поняла, из Вельса.  
\- Спасибо. Могу я остаться один?  
\- Да-да, конечно, уже ухожу.  
  
Развернув письмо, Альфред прочёл следующее:  
  
«Здравствуй, Альфред. Я слишком долго откладывала написание этого письма, не хотела волновать тебя, но больше откладывать не могу. Может быть, ты слышал, что я уехала в Вельс. Я и сейчас там живу, но как долго это продлится, не знаю. Дело в том, что я серьёзно больна и нахожусь в больнице «Н…». И ты единственный человек,которого я хочу увидеть прежде, чем покину этот мир. Твоя Мариэль».  
  
Когда Альфред дочитал письмо, в дверь снова постучали.   
  
\- Альфред, можно войти?  
\- Прости Герберт, но я хочу побыть один.  
\- Постой, ты плачешь?  
\- Нет, я просто читал много. Вот глаза и слезятся.  
\- Альфред, не обманывай меня. Я же вижу, что тебе плохо и не могу бросить тебя в таком состоянии.  
\- Хорошо, можешь прочесть.  
  
С этими словами, Альфред протянул Герберту письмо. Пробежав глазами текст, виконт положил письмо на стол.  
  
\- Мариэль, это твоя девушка?  
\- Нет, ты что? Какая у меня может быть девушка? Я же нелюдимый.  
\- Во всяком случае, ты симпатичный, что тоже немаловажно.  
\- Она моя родная сестра.  
\- Вот как. Но ты не рассказывал о ней.  
\- Мне было пять лет, когда убили наших родителей, а Мариэль всего два года. Меня сразу отдали в приют, а её взяла какая-то семья. Только через несколько лет я узнал, что она уехала в Вельс. Я верил, что однажды мы встретимся и вновь будем счастливы. А теперь вот…  
\- Я тебя понимаю. Тяжело терять близких. Но ведь, ещё не всё потерянно.  
\- Но она же сама написала, что…  
\- Ты должен поехать туда и сам всё узнать.   
\- Ты прав, но мне, совершенно, не на что ехать.  
\- Не переживай. Я тебе помогу. В конце концов, я виконт фон Кролок.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я тоже с тобой поеду. Я хорошо знаю этот город и у меня там есть много знакомых, которые могут нам пригодиться. Только, мне нужно переодеться.  
  
Герберт убежал в свою комнату и, оставшись в одиночестве, Альфред присел на кровать. Всего за несколько минут потраченных на чтение письма, жизнь его перевернулась с ног на голову, и, казалось бы, ничто не может вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Но короткого общения с Гербертом было достаточно, чтобы вновь обрести надежду. Вздохнув, Альфред выбрал подходящую одежду и переодевшись, присел в кресло, дожидаясь Герберта.


	2. Chapter 2

Герберт не заставил себя очень долго ждать. Он был одет в черные брюки и рубашку, а волосы были заплетены в хвост.  
  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.   
\- Ничего страшного, я ждал совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Просто мне нужно было предупредить отца. Он спит, поэтому я ему написал записку.  
\- Да,ты правильно сделал. А теперь поехали?  
\- Да,конечно.   
  
Когда они вышли из замка,кучер уже ждал их. Повозка виконта ехала быстро, но, по мнению Герберта, недостаточно. Альфред уже давно задремал, положив голову на плечо виконта. Немного поразмышляв, Герберт решил рискнуть. Он попросил остановить повозку и дав кучеру распоряжения,покрепче обнял Альфреда и взлетел. Ему ещё не приходилось летать с кем-то и было, довольно, тяжело. Но он понимал, что иначе они могут опоздать. Уже к середине ночи они были на месте. Проснувшийся Альфред очень удивился, что они так быстро добрались, но промолчал. Хорошо знающий этот город виконт, быстро нашёл нужную больницу. Герберту повезло и в ту ночь дежурил его хороший знакомый, поэтому, с проникновением в больницу мучиться не пришлось. Зайдя в палату, Альфред некоторое время не решался подойти к девушке. Она спала и лишь бледная кожа свидетельствовала о болезни. Герберт же в это время подошёл к врачу.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Томас  
\- Здравствуй, Герберт. Скажи, этот парень он твой …  
\- Друг. Он просто мой друг. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
\- Не завидую я ему.  
\- А, что произошло?  
\- Произошло то, что кто-то взъелся на его семью.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я знаю, что его родителей убили, а теперь пришла очередь сестры. Её отравили. Не знаю кто. Могу лишь сказать, что девочке осталось жить несколько дней.  
\- И ничего нельзя сделать?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Послушай,а мы можем её забрать?  
\- Она очень слаба,но, в принципе, забрать её можно.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Да,неважно.  
\- Почему тебя так волнует её судьба?  
\- Я сам когда-то потерял мать и брата,поэтому знаю,что такое терять близких. Альфред её очень любит и я сделаю всё возможное,чтобы она могла вновь обнять своего брата.  
\- У тебя доброе сердце Герберт. Но вам пора. Ночь подходит к концу и я не хочу,чтобы от тебя осталась горстка пепла.  
\- Прощай Томас,может ещё увидимся.  
\- Прощай Герберт.   
  
Подойдя к Альфреду,Герберт коротко объяснил ему план действий и вышел в коридор,дабы не мешать. Взяв девушку на руки,Альфред попрощался с врачом и вышел в кридор,где его ждал виконт.  
      Когда они вышли на улицу,повозка уже ждала их у порога,согласно распоряжению. После того как все сели в повозку,Герберт плотно закрыл окна металлическими ставнями и приказал ехать,как можно быстрее. Но, иногда всё же приходилось делать остановки,чтобы напоить и покормить лошадей. Возле замка повозка остановилась уже поздно вечером,когда ночная мгла поглотила окрестности и Герберту можно было больше не бояться солнечных лучей. Выйдя из повозки,он открыл дверь замка нараспашку и стал дожидаться остальных. Девушка была ещё более слаба и Альфред поспешил зайти в замок. Поднявшись на второй этаж,он положил сестру на кровать в комнате,указанной Гербертом.


	3. Chapter 3

 Не без труда,Герберт всё-таки уговорил Альфреда пойти поспать. Сам же он,половину ночи не отходил от кровати девушки. Когда студент вошёл в комнату, Герберт сидел на кровати держа руку Мариэль. Своим чутким слухом он сразу же услышал шаги и обернулся.  
  
\- Альфред, она слабеет  
\- Я знаю. Но,что мы можем сделать?  
\- Я знаю,ты будешь против,но...  
\- Ты предлагаешь её обратить?  
\- Да,это единственный выход.  
  
Едва Герберт это сказал,как дверь в комнату открылась и вошёл граф.  
  
\- Альфред, Герберт прав. Твоя сестра слабеет с каждой секундой и нет уверенности,что она доживёт до завтрашнего дня. У тебя нет выбора,если ты не хочешь окончательно потерять свою любимую сестру.  
\- А это точно неопасно в её состоянии?  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Не бойся. Только,я тебе советую уйти в свою комнату.Довольно часто,новообращенные вампиры не могут контролировать свою жажду.  
  
Герберт вышел вместе с Альфредом,плотно закрыв дверь комнаты.   
  
  
\- Герберт,мне страшно.  
\- Альфред, у тебя нет повода для беспокойства.  
\- Но она же так слаба!  
  
Вздохнув,Герберт положил руки студенту на плечи.  
  
\- Альфред,поверь мне,всё будет хорошо.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну,конечно. В своей нежизни я многое повидал,уж поверь мне.  
\- Не знаю почему,но я тебе верю.  
\- Вот и отлично. А теперь пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
\- На кухню Альфред,на кухню. Ты белее снега под окном,тебе нужно поесть.  
\- Я с прошлой ночи ничего не ел, плюс волнение.  
\- Теперь,можешь вздохнуть спокойно, твоя сестра в безопасности.  
  
Парни направились в сторону кухни. И так как, с некоторых пор, Куколя к готовке допускать перестали,то на кухне они сразу же почувствовали приятный запах еды. Магда прекрасно справлялась со своими обязанностями и на столе сейчас стоял суп, морс, штрудель и запеченная курица. Герберт с легкой улыбкой смотрел на Альфреда,который не замечал его взгляда поглощенный трапезой.  
  
\- Герберт...  
\- А? Да? Прости,я задумался. Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да. Здесь очень холодно. Может,пойдём в другое место?  
\- Да,конечно. Можем пойти в мою комнату. Там есть камин и ты быстрее согреешься. Да и отцу там нас найти проще.  
\- Хорошо,пойдём.  
  
  


|    
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

В комнате Герберта было темно. Даже луна скрылась за облаками и больше не освещала комнату. Виконт зажёг свечи с камином и хотел пододвинуть кресло ближе к камину,но его остановил голос Альфреда.  
  
\- Не надо. Здесь такой тёплый и мягкий ковёр,а я очень люблю сидеть на полу.  
  
Студент устроился на ковре, после чего, и Герберт присел неподалеку,оперевшись спиной о стену. Жар от огня постепенно согревал замёрзшее тело и Альфред в наслаждении прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к треску древесины в камине. Глядя на картину развернувшуюся перед ним,виконт невольно задумался о своих запретных желаниях и из мыслей его вытащил голос Альфреда.  
  
\- Герберт,с тобой всё в порядке?  
\- А? Да,всё хорошо. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто,ты сидел в какой-то прострации и напугал меня.  
\- Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся.  
\- Вообще, я хотел поговорить о тебе.  
\- Обо мне?  
\- Да,о тебе.  
\- Я не люблю говорить о себе,но давай поговорим.  
\- Дело в том,что меня волнует один вопрос...  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
\- Герберт,ты же вампир и по идее должен хотеть меня укусить,но я,наоборот, чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой. Ты всегда так добр и внимателен ко мне. Скажи мне, почему. Почему ты так ко мне относишься?  
\- Ты прав. Иногда, я,действительно, хочу укусить тебя. Но ты можешь быть спокоен. Я не сделаю этого, без твоего желания. Альфред,ты хороший парень и для меня важно,чтобы ты был счастлив.   
\- Спасибо,что ответил. Мне правда приятно твоё отношение ко мне.  
  
Через небольшой промежуток времени Альфред вдруг изменился в лице и схватился рукой за шею и это не укрылось от взгляда Герберта.  
  
\- Альфред! Всё хорошо?  
\- Шея... очень больно.  
\- Защемило,наверное. Сядь поближе ко мне. Я знаю,что делать в таких случаях.  
  
Альфред пододвинулся ближе,слегка вскрикивая от невыносимой боли.  
  
\- Расслабься!  
  
Расслабившись, студент доверился Герберту. Внезапно, дверь в комнату отворилась,но парни этого не заметили. И тем временем, вошедший в комнату, граф увидел следующую картину:  
  
Альфред сидел между ног Герберта в то время,как виконт нежно разминал его шею,боясь причинить боль.  
  
\- Простите,если отвлекаю,но Альфреда звала его сестра.  
\- У Альфреда просто сильно защемило шею.  
\- Но сейчас то всё в порядке?  
\- Думаю, скоро пройдёт.  
\- Вы тут заканчивайте,а мне нужно идти.   
\- Хорошо отец. Альфред обязательно зайдет к сестре,как только его шея пройдёт.  
\- Надеюсь.   
  
Граф вышел из комнаты прикрыв за собой дверь,а Герберт немного ещё продолжил заниматься своим делом и остановился.  
  
\- Как шея?  
\- Всё прошло. Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что.  
\- А,где ты этому научился?  
\- Мой дядя хорошо знал медицину и знал много подобных приёмов. Вот он меня и научил.  
\- Здорово. Кстати,у тебя очень мягкие руки и от этого было ещё приятнее.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Здесь,конечно,хорошо сидеть,но нужно идти к сестре.  
\- С тобой сходить?   
\- Нет,не нужно. Мы очень давно не виделись и нам много о чем нужно поговорить.Я зайду потом.  
-Хорошо.   
  
  
Альфред вышел из комнаты и Герберт остался в одиночестве. Вздохнув, он присел в кресло. Чувство прикосновения к шее Альфреда ещё не до конца его покинуло и виконт решил почитать,чтобы отвлечься. Взяв с полки уже сильно потертую книгу,Герберт вновь устроился в кресле и принялся за чтение. Слова из книги тут же овладели его разумом и,постепенно, он отключился от окружающего мира.  
  
***  
Когда Альфред зашёл к своей сестре,она полулежала на кровати. Теперь она была бледна,но оттого стала ещё более прекрасной. На ней было бирюзовое платье,которое отлично подчеркивало все её достоинства.  
  
\- Мариэль,ты звала меня?  
\- Да, я хотела поговорить с тобой.  
\- О чём же?  
\- Для начала присядь.  
  
Студент присел на кровать сестры и она продолжила разговор.  
  
\- Прежде всего,спасибо тебе и Герберту. Мы бы сейчас не разговаривали,если бы не вы.  
\- Это всё Герберт. Я бы не смог никуда поехать,если бы не он.  
\- Да,это было очень благородно с его стороны. Вампир,который старается спасти жизнь человека ради счастья другого, это дорогого стоит  
\- Ты права. Я пытался узнать у Герберта причину его столь хорошего отношения ко мне,но получил,довольно, расплывчатый ответ.  
\- Он любит тебя.  
\- Что? Нет,не думаю.  
\- Но это так! Я поняла это,когда он сидел со мной.  
\- Ну не знаю. Ладно,я подумаю над этим.  
\- Хорошо. А,вообще, как ты?  
\- Мне нужно возвращаться в Кёнигсберг. Моя практика закончилась и я должен вернуться к учёбе.  
\- Герберт знает?  
\- Ещё нет.  
\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним.  
\- А ты?  
\- Больше нет нужды беспокоиться обо мне,да и дело я для себя нашла. Хочу порисовать, пока мои воспоминания до обращения свежи.  
\- Хорошо. Вряд ли,я ещё зайду. Поэтому,до встречи.  
\- До встречи. Хорошо тебе добраться.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Альфред поспешил обратно,но возле комнаты Герберта остановился. Некоторое время он потоптался на месте не решаясь войти,но потом всё-таки открыл дверь. Когда студент вошёл в комнату,виконт по-прежнему сидел в кресле и читал книгу.  
  
\- Герберт...  
\- А,Альфред! Как поговорили с сестрой?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Что-то случилось? Ты такой грустный.  
\- Герберт,мне нужно возвращаться в Кёнигсберг.  
\- Так скоро?  
\- Три недели пролетели незаметно.  
\- И тебе обязательно нужно ехать.  
\- Да,я студент и моя учёба в Кёнигсберге.  
\- Но ты вернёшься?  
\- Конечно. Через четыре месяца,когда закончу учёбу.  
\- Я могу, хотя бы, обнять тебя?  
\- Да,конечно.  
  
Герберт крепко обнял Альфреда стараясь сдержать слёзы,но несколько предательских слезинок всё-таки скатились по щекам.  
  
\- Альфред,мне будет тебя не хватать.  
\- Мне тебя тоже.  
  
Когда Герберт прекратил объятие, Альфред снял с шеи медальон и протянул виконту.  
  
\- Вот,возьми на память. Это золотой медальон моей матери. Единственная вещь оставшаяся от неё.  
\- Но это слишком дорогой для меня подарок.  
\- Нет,для тебя нет.  
\- Тогда возьми мой браслет,который,кстати,тоже мне достался от матери.  
  
Закатав рукав виконт снял с руки красивый,тонкий браслет из белого золота.  
  
\- Герберт,не стоит.  
\- Ты отдал мне дорогую тебе вещь. Позволь,мне поступить так же.  
\- Ну хорошо.  
  
Взяв браслет Альфред сразу же одел его на руку,боясь потерять. Герберт тоже последовал его примеру и одел медальон на шею. Взглянув в окно,Альфред увидел тонкую полоску света на горизонте,возвещающую о приближении нового дня.  
  
\- Герберт! Солнце всходит. Тебе пора идти.  
\- Ты точно вернёшься?  
\- Да,да вернусь. Обещаю тебе.  
\- В таком случае,до встречи.  
\- До встречи Герберт.  
  
Виконт поспешил в склеп,а Альфред направился в свою комнату собирать вещи. Собрав сумки, студент ещё раз взглянул на свою комнату и вышел. На кухне он обнаружил любезно приготовленную Магдой еду и перекусив,собрал часть с собой и покинул замок.


	5. Chapter 5

Всю дорогу до Кёнигсберга Альфред не мог сомкнуть глаз. В его голове вновь и вновь прокручивались слова сестры:"Он любит тебя". А потом,он вспомнил прощальное отчаянно-сильное объятие Герберта и слёзы в его прекрасных глазах. После этих мыслей,что-то защемило у него в груди и,когда поезд прибыл на железнодорожную станцию Кёнигсберга Альфред уже знал,что будет делать.  
Выйдя из поезда он побрёл в сторону общежития ориентируясь по свету фонарей еле-еле освещающих тёмные улицы города,но было уже поздно и сторож не пустил уставшего с дороги студента. Так как Альфреду больше ничего не оставалось,то он подошёл к забору дома на соседней улице и перекинув через него вещи,перебрался и сам. На его счастье,сарай был открыт и там можно было прекрасно устроиться, забравшись на сеновал.  
Утром он хотел тихонько уйти,но выйдя из сарая столкнулся со своей подругой Марией.  
  
\- Альфред?  
\- Здравствуй Мария.  
\- Но,что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я поздно вернулся из Трансильвании и в общежитие меня не пустили. Прости,но мне больше некуда было пойти   
\- Ты хочешь сказать,что спал в сарае?  
\- Да и там,довольно,неплохо.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл! Мы дружим уже много лет,все прекрасно тебя знают и пустили бы в дом в любое время суток.  
\- Мне было неудобно кого-то будить.  
\- Но ты же мог замёрзнуть.  
\- Не переживай. В Трансильвании я закалился.  
\- Ой! Я и не спросила. Как ты съездил?  
\- Вполне неплохо,но...  
\- Что?  
\- Я должен туда вернуться. Там же моя родная сестра.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать,что она...  
\- Да,она теперь вампир. У нас не было иного выхода.  
\- У нас?  
\- Герберт,сын графа, предложил обратить Мариэль. Иначе,она бы погибла.  
\- Всё так серьёзно?  
\- Да и я следующий.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Сначала родители,потом сестра и остаюсь только я.  
\- И всё же,ты что-то от меня скрываешь.  
\- Я?   
\- Прошло то время,когда ты мог меня легко одурачить.Твоей сестре больше ничего не угрожает и ты мог бы поехать в Трансильванию,закончив институт. Но из твоего твёрдого решения бросить учёбу можно придти к выводу,что это дела сердечные.  
\- Да,ты меня раскусила. Я влюблен.  
\- Ну что ж,это неплохо.  
\- Не знаю,не знаю. Подобная любовь противоречит всем моим моральным принципам. Ведь я влюблен в парня.  
\- Скажи,а этот парень случайно не Герберт?  
\- Как ты догадалась?  
\- Ты о нём говорил. В то время,как,например, о самом графе,не сказал и слова.  
\- Правда? А я и не заметил.  
\- Расскажи мне,какой он?  
\- Потрясающий. Высокий длинноволосый блондин с синими глазами и добрым сердцем.  
\- Да, в такого,действительно, можно влюбиться. Но,как ты вернешься? У тебя же нет денег.  
\- Пока не знаю.  
\- Мой дядя начальник станции и он меня обожает. Могу попробовать поговорить.  
\- Спасибо,это очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
\- Мне нужно бежать,но послушай одну вещь. Ты для меня,как старший брат и твоё счастье важно для меня. Поэтому послушай,что я сейчас скажу. Альфред, не сомневайся,ты принял верное решение. Пусть это для тебя странно и непривычно,но это решение самое верное.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты заходи вечером,а то мы потом вряд ли ещё увидимся. Ты уедешь,а я уже скоро выйду замуж.  
\- А почему не сказала?  
\- Я жениха ещё в глаза не видела. Ну да ладно,до вечера.  
\- До вечера.  
  
  
Зайдя в общежитие,Альфред положил вещи на кровать и достав из сумки папку с исследованиями вышел из комнаты. В самом здании института было непривычно тихо,так как многие студенты ещё не вернулись с практики. Дойдя до кабинета директора института,Альфред постучался и получил приглашение войти.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, месье Вульф.  
\- Здравствуй Альфред,проходи.  
  
Студент нервно теребив пуговицу на рубашке всё-таки подошёл ближе.  
  
\- Да не нервничай ты так. Лучше присаживайся и расскажи мне,какими судьбами тебя занесло ко мне в такую рань?  
  
Присев на стул напротив стола,Альфред выдохнул и сказал то,что хотел.  
  
\- Я принял решение уйти из института.  
\- Вот как? А ты хорошо подумал? Ты один из лучших студентов института и для меня это решение кажется странным.  
\- Я долго взвешивал всё за и против,но не нашёл другого выхода.  
\- У тебя случилось что-то серьёзное пока ты был на практике?  
\- Да. Серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем моей родной сестры.  
\- Ну что ж. Я не вправе удерживать тебя здесь силой,раз такая ситуация. Попрошу только задержаться на денек. Мне нужно оформить необходимые документы. Если не сложно,зайди завтра с утра.  
\- Спасибо,месье Вульф.  
\- Не за что. Постой,что это было у тебя в руке,когда ты зашёл?  
\- Мои исследования по практике.  
\- Оставь их у меня на столе. Твоего преподавателя сейчас в институте нет,поэтому я сам их посмотрю.  
\- До свидания месье Вульф. И ещё раз,спасибо.  
\- До свидания, Альфред. Жду тебя завтра.  
  
До вечера было ещё много времени и придя в общежитие Альфред решил пока собрать вещи,оставив лишь блокнот для рисования и карандаш. Он вдруг почувствовал жгучее желание рисовать и сев за стол ,принялся за дело. По правде сказать,студент от природы очень хорошо рисовал и оттого сразу же согласился пойти в архитектурный институт. Сейчас ему хотелось порисовать что-то абстрактное,но стоило взять карандаш в руки и у него получался портрет Герберта. Плюнув на эту затею,Альфред закрыл блокнот. Положив его в нагрудный карман он решил сходить в столовую,так как сегодня ещё не успел поесть.  
      В институтской столовой было хорошее,бесплатное питание,что не могло не радовать голодных студентов. Обычно забитая студентами столовая сейчас,практически, пустовала и найти свободное место не составило труда.  
Выйдя из столовой на улицу Альфред , благополучно, забыл о нескольких лекциях,которые,вообщем то,были ему теперь и не нужны. Подняв голову,он подставил лицо ярким лучам и некоторое время наслаждался зимним солнцем. Потом,Альфред решил пройтись по городу. Временами он останавливался и зарисовывал то магазины,то церковь, то телегу,застрявшую,в грязи,то солдат, спешно,перекусывающих возле магазина,спешащих куда-то людей и многое другое. Только сейчас Альфред понял,что он ни разу так не гулял по городу,обращая внимание на какие-то мелкие детали. Теперь он открывал для себя город с новой стороны и ему это нравилось.


	6. Chapter 6

Посмотрев на часы студент увидел, что уже половина пятого и смело отправился к подруге. Возле ворот, Альфред столкнулся с Марией. На ней было дорожное платье,а её светлые волосы заплели в красивую,сложную прическу.  
  
\- Альфред,ты вовремя. Я как раз,только вернулась. Ездили в гости к моему жениху,а родители потом ещё по делам поехали.  
\- И,как он тебе?  
\- Симпатичный брюнет с серыми глазами,но буду ли я с ним счастлива?  
\- А почему нет?  
\- Не знаю. Мне он кажется,каким-то, слишком правильным. Да и в любом случае,он не ты. Ну да ладно,хватит о нём. Пойдём лучше в дом,поболтаем напоследок.  
\- Конечно,идём.  
  
Мария жила в небольшом,двухэтажном доме. Интерьер в доме был,вполне себе, обыденный для немецкой семьи со средним уровнем дохода. Комната девушки была оформлена в светлых тонах и располагалась на первом этаже,выходя окнами в сад. Зайдя в комнату Мария повесила пальто в шкаф,после чего села на кушетку под окном. Сняв верхнюю одежду,студент сел рядом.  
  
\- Альфред,я должна тебе кое-что сказать.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорила с дядей.Он сказал,что сделает это в первый и последний раз. Но никто не должен знать об этом,иначе его арестуют. А да,поезд отправляется завтра в полдень. По идее,к ночи ты должен быть на месте.  
\- Мария,спасибо тебе большое. Ты мне очень сильно помогла.  
\- Не стоит благодарности. Пообещай только,что будешь счастлив.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Альфред,утром мы спешили и ты мало,что рассказал о своём прибывании в Трансильвании.  
\- Да особо и нечего рассказывать.В Трансильвании мрачно,уныло и очень тихо. Поначалу меня с ума сводили царившая там тишина и спокойствие,а потом привык,да и всё чаще стал подстраиваться под жизнь в замке. Лишь,когда мне нужно было спокойно изучить замок я делал это днём.   
\- Тебе,наверное, было тяжело быть единственным живым в замке?  
\- Знаешь,нет. Я не ощущал,что нахожусь среди вампиров. Все были ко мне так добры,что я даже не задумывался об этом. Также,мне очень помогло общение с Гербертом и изредка с Магдой, служанкой графа. Виконт же всегда распространял позитив и веру в лучшее будущее, и это настроение передавалось мне. Даже,когда я прочел письмо сестры и потерял всякую надежду когда-либо увидеть Мариэль,Герберт сумел вселить в меня веру,что ещё не всё потерянно.   
\- Мне Герберт уже исходя из твоего рассказа нравится.Жаль только,что я не могу его увидеть.  
\- В живую не можешь,но...   
\- Что?  
\- Секунду  
  
Достав из пиджака блокнот,Альфред протянул его Марии.  
  
\- На первых пяти страницах.  
\- Ух ты! Альфред,если верить твоему рисунку то Герберт очень,даже,красив.  
\- Ты права. Он,действительно,хорош собой. А ещё, вот его подарок.  
  
Закатав рукав студент показал девушке браслет.  
  
\- Браслет очень красивый,но по моему женский.  
\- Да,он достался Герберту от матери.  
\- Как и тебе медальон,который теперь,видимо, у виконта.  
\- Мне просто хотелось что-нибудь ему оставить на прощание, а кроме медальона ничего и не было.  
\- Я вижу,Герберт тебе, действительно, очень дорог.Раз ты,почти,его не зная, подарил ему столь дорогую тебе вещь.  
\- Мария,от тебя ничего не утаишь.  
\- Мы дружим уже долгое время и мне было достаточно времени,чтобы узнать тебя.  
\- Да,конечно.   
\- Мне будет очень сильно не хватать тебя.  
\- Мне тебя тоже.  
\- Но боюсь не за горами то время,когда ты забудешь меня.   
\- Нет! Мария,я не забуду. Обещаю,что буду тебе писать.  
\- Ну что ж. Уже неплохо. А да,возьми мой адрес уже через пару дней.  
\- Спасибо. Мой можешь переписать с конверта сестры,который завалялся у меня в пиджаке.Возьми.   
\- Альфред,а сколько времени?  
\- Чёрт! Уже восемь вечера.  
\- Как же мы заболтались с тобой. Родители вот-вот вернуться,а я даже не переоделась. Альфред, но у тебя ещё есть полчаса,чтобы поесть.Отказы не принимаются. Я знаю,что столовая уже закрыта.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не забудь зайти завтра с утра.  
\- Не забуду.  
  
Поев,Альфред поблагодарил девушку за гостеприимство и попрощавшись до утра поспешил в общежитие. Он так устал,что уже через час крепко спал.   
Наутро Альфред проснулся не выспавшимся и хотел ещё немного поспать,но взглянув на часы в ужасе вскочил с кровати,ведь ему нужно было срочно зайти к директору. Быстро приведя себя в порядок,он выбежал из комнаты.Альфред быстро поднялся на второй этаж и пробежав по длинному коридору оказался возле тяжелой двери кабинета директора. Постучав,он тут же получил приглашение войти.  
  
\- Доброе утро. Присаживайся. Я тебя надолго не задержу.  
\- Доброе утро,месье Вульф.  
\- Учитывая твою ситуацию,я решил выдать тебе диплом раньше положенного срока. Поэтому, поставь у меня в журнале свою роспись и можешь идти.   
Только диплом не забудь.  
\- Спасибо,месье Вульф.  
  
Расписавшись,Альфред протянул журнал директору и взяв диплом встал со своего места.  
  
\- Альфред,задержись ещё на секунду. Ты способный парень и я очень надеюсь,когда всё в твоей семье нормализуется,ты всё же вернёшься к архитектуре.  
\- Да,наверное,вернусь.  
\- Ладно,удачи тебе.  
\- Спасибо. Прощайте месье Вульф.  
\- Прощай Альфред,прощай.  
  
Зайдя в общежитие,Альфред убрал диплом глубоко в чемодан и с чистой совестью отправился к Марии. Дверь ему открыла мать девушки,по-прежнему очень привлекательная женщина со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Здравствуйте,Анна.  
\- Здравствуй,Альфред. Мария у себя в комнате. Прошу меня извинить,с предстоящей свадьбой столько хлопот прибавилось.  
\- Да,конечно. Я понимаю.  
  
  
Когда Альфред зашёл к Марии,то она сидела под окном,с ногами забравшись на кушетку, и читала.  
  
\- Доброе утро,Мария.  
\- Привет Альфред. Прости,я зачиталась.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
\- Уже десять утра. Через час тебе нужно уходить,чтобы успеть на поезд. Поверить не могу,что мы с тобой расстаёмся. С малых лет мы были неразлучны и вот...  
\- Мария,мне тоже грустно с тобой расставаться, но такова жизнь.   
\- Ты прав. Жизнь бы всё равно рано или поздно раскидала нас по свету.Возьми у меня на столе ту небольшую сумку. Это тебе.   
\- А,что там?   
\- Немного пирожков тебе в дорогу.  
\- Мария,ты святая. Спасибо большое.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не преувеличивай.  
  
Так, за разговорами незаметно пролетел последний час и вот уже нужно было прощаться. Крепко обняв Альфреда,девушка всё-таки смахнула с щеки непрошеную слезу.  
  
\- Мария, если у тебя вдруг что-либо случится обязательно пиши мне.   
\- Хорошо.  
\- Мне пора идти.  
\- Да,конечно. Не забудь сумку.  
\- Спасибо тебе за заботу. Не забуду.  
  
  
Альфред вышел из комнаты и оставшись в одиночестве, Мария едва сдерживала слёзы. Ей не хотелось отвечать на вопросы родителей, которые бы обязательно возникли, и она мужественно держалась днём,чтобы дать волю слезам ночью.  
Альфред же быстро перекусив в столовой, забрал чемодан из общежития и навсегда попрощался с уже родным институтом. Он шёл по улице с лёгкой грустью прощаясь с городом и тоскуя от неизбежной разлуки с дорогими ему людьми. Когда Альфред пришёл на вокзал, то на перроне его уже ждал начальник станции и он поспешил к нему подойти.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, месье Ромберг. Я не слишком поздно?  
\- Здравствуй, Альфред. Нет,ещё есть время. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, свою фамилию. Мне нужно оформить билет.  
\- Кауэр. Альфред Кауэр.  
\- Есть что-нибудь жёсткое под рукой?  
\- Да,книга.  
  
Открыв сумку, Альфред достал из неё небольшую книгу и протянул начальнику станции.  
  
\- Благодарю.  
  
Заполнив все необходимые графы мужчина протянул билет Альфреду.  
  
\- Будь осторожен и никому ни слова о ...  
\- Я знаю. Мария меня предупредила.  
\- Ну вот и славно. Поезд скоро отправляется, не опаздывай.  
\- Спасибо вам большое. Вы мне очень помогли. Я,пожалуй,побегу.  
\- Прощай, Альфред. Хорошо тебе добраться.  
\- Прощайте месье Ромберг.   
  
Забежав в вагон Альфред только успел убрать чемодан и присесть,как поезд тронулся. Ещё утром, он мечтал отдохнуть в поезде,но этому не суждено было исполниться. Людей было много и несколько человек присели на место Альфреда. Он был не в том положении,чтобы возмущаться и решил почитать. За чтением время пролетело незаметно и вот уже поезд остановился на конечной станции небольшого городка. 

|    
---|---


	7. Chapter 7

От железнодорожной станции до деревни близ замка было всего несколько километров, но,неожиданно, поднялась жуткая пурга и люди предпочли остаться в гостинице. Альфред же пешком продолжил путь. Снег забивался ему за шиворот и слепил глаза,а чемодан тянул вниз, но парень продолжал идти вперёд. Когда он дошёл до деревни,то был больше похож на снеговика,нежели на человека. Немного отряхнувшись,что ему,практически, не помогло Альфред продолжил свой путь по-прежнему глубоко проваливаясь в снег на заметённых тропинках. Когда он дошёл до замка то уже едва держался на ногах и с трудом нашёл в себе силы,чтобы постучать.  
Дверь замка быстро открылась и не ожидавший этого Альфред упал бы на каменный пол,но граф вовремя успел его поймать.  
  
\- Альфред???  
\- З-з-здравствуйте ваше сиятельство.  
\- Ты весь в снегу и я едва узнал тебя.  
\- Простите. Просто я от станции пешком шёл,а на улице была жуткая пурга.  
\- Бедный мальчик. Проходи же скорее. Снимай пальто,я повешу его на кухне и присядь у камина.  
  
Сняв пальто, при этом натрусив на пол немало снега, Альфред отдал его графу и устроился в кресле возле камина. Граф вернулся очень быстро и присел в кресло с другой стороны камина.  
  
\- Альфред, если хочешь, я могу позвать Герберта. Он будет очень рад, видеть тебя.  
\- Нет,нет. Не стоит. Я сейчас сам к нему поднимусь.   
\- Он у себя в комнате. Ты извини,не смогу тебя проводить. Очень много накопилось дел.  
\- Ничего страшного, я помню дорогу.  
\- О вещах не беспокойся. Куколь уже отнёс их в твою комнату.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо.  
\- Ну тогда до встречи.  
\- До встречи, ваше сиятельство.  
  
Граф ушёл и Альфред,буквально, взлетел вверх по лестнице,но возле комнаты Герберта остановился. Сердце его от волнения учащённо билось,но он всё-таки нерешительно приоткрыл дверь.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Герберт. Я могу войти?  
  
Виконт до этого сидевший за столом и прятавший какие-то листы бумаги под папку,тут же вскочил со своего места и подбежав к студенту крепко его обнял.  
  
\- Альфрееед! Ты вернулся.  
\- Нууу, в прошлый раз, я уехал совсем не поговорив с сестрой. А это нехорошо, ведь бы много лет с ней не виделись.  
\- Да, конечно, здесь же твоя любимая сестра. Прости,редко её вижу и забыл.  
  
Прекратив объятие, виконт отошёл на некоторое расстояние и опустил глаза. Подойдя к нему, Альфред нежно поднял его голову.  
  
\- Герберт,это неправда. Прости меня, пожалуйста, за этот обман.  
  
Но виконт никак не отреагировал на его слова. Тогда, Альфред упал на колени и уткнувшись лицом в ноги виконта сквозь слёзы пытался говорить.  
  
\- Пожалуйста,прости меня. Мне только нужно было знать,что я по-прежнему тебе не безразличен.   
  
Герберт уже и сам едва сдерживал слёзы,но от счастья. Он провёл рукой по голове Альфреда и взяв его за руки помог подняться. После чего, собственной рукой вытер слёзы посмотревшему на него студенту.  
  
\- Мон шери, мне не за что прощать тебя. Я и мечтать не смел,что ты ответишь мне взаимностью. Ты только больше так не шути и прости,что не прервал твои извинения. Очень уж хотелось увидеть продолжение. А теперь пообещай,что это были твои последние слёзы.  
\- Обещаю. Впредь,если и буду плакать то от счастья.  
\- Ну вот и славно.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Герберт притянул Альфреда к себе и нежно поцеловал.  
  
\- Герберт, ты знаешь французский?  
\- Отец когда-то заставлял учить,но в моей голове осталось только несколько фраз.  
\- А у меня мама была француженкой, но я уже ничего не помню.  
\- Правда? Ты не рассказывал.  
\- Это же очень давно было. Я уже и не помню своих родителей.  
\- Что же я ещё о тебе узнаю?  
\- Нууу,например то, что мне никогда ни с кем не было так хорошо,как,сейчас.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Иначе бы меня здесь не было. Я ведь с малых лет,живя в приюте, привык к строгости и четким моральным принципам. Именно поэтому,мне было очень непросто решиться вернуться сюда.Честно,я долго мучился и не выдержав решил поговорить со своей подругой Марией. Она то и сказала мне не сомневаться в своём решении.  
\- Она, видимо, очень тебя любит.  
\- Да, мы хорошие друзья уже много лет.  
\- Альфред,а твоя учёба?  
\- Я бросил институт.  
\- Что? Как бросил?  
\- Я долго думал по дороге в Кёнигсберг над словами сёстры. В конечном итоге понял,что без люблю тебя и на институт мне плевать.   
\- Альфред, я тоже люблю тебя. Поклянись только,что больше никогда не бросишь меня.  
\- Я обещаю быть с тобой,пока ты сам меня не прогонишь.  
\- Не прогоню.   
  
Не удержавшись, Герберт вновь поцеловал Альфреда и тот всё-таки взглянул на стол. На столе Альфред увидел кусочек рисунка торчащий из под папки.  
  
\- Герберт, ты рисуешь?  
\- Совсем немного. Можешь посмотреть,если хочешь.  
  
Подойдя к столу Альфред достал несколько рисунков из под папки и стал жадно их рассматривать. Виконт стоял рядом с Альфредом, положив руку ему на талию, и любовался завороженным взглядом студента. Вскоре, Альфред оторвал взгляд от рисунков и посмотрел на Герберта.  
  
\- Альред,прости. Я неважно рисую. Просто ...  
\- Нет-нет! Ты очень хорошо рисуешь.  
\- Спасибо. Все мои мысли были о тебе и я рисовал,чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.  
\- А мои о тебе.  
  
Достав из пиджака уже немного помявшийся блокнот, Альфред протянул его Герберту. Открыв обложку, виконт даже род открыл от удивления.  
  
\- Альфред, это очень красиво,но ты мне льстишь.  
\- Здесь не совсем ты. Я просто не силах передать карандашом насколько ты прекрасен.  
\- Спасибо. Ты потрясающе рисуешь,но твоя бумага явно не подходит для рисования. Но этот вопрос мы решим позже.   
\- Благодарю.  
\- Ой! Альфред, прости меня. Ты же,наверное,устал с дороги.  
\- Если ты позволишь мне присесть,то я буду очень благодарен.   
\- Конечно,садись.   
  
Но стоило Альфреду сесть на стул и усталость одолела его с новой силой.  
  
\- Герберт,прости, но я лучше пойду у себе. Я страшно устал и у меня, совершенно, нет сил.  
\- Ты можешь остаться здесь,со мной,если хочешь.  
\- Но я же грязный после дороги.  
\- Альфред, это не имеет значения.  
\- Ну,если ты хочешь.  
\- Я очень хочу,чтобы ты остался.  
\- Тогда с удовольствием.  
\- Давай, я помогу тебе дойти до кровати.  
  
Оперевшись на руку Герберта Альфред всё-таки дошёл до кровати и хотел снять обувь,но виконт его остановил.  
  
\- Отдыхай, я сам.  
  
Герберт аккуратно снял, совершенно, не подходящие для зимы ботинки и поставил их возле камина.  
  
\- О мон шери, у тебя же,совершенно, мокрая обувь и носки. Впрочем, ты до колена промок.  
\- Да. Я же от станции шёл пешком,а на улице была пурга. Вот и граф меня едва узнал,т.к. я выглядел,как сугроб.  
\- Это ужасно. Идти четыре километра в такой снегопад,да ещё и с вещами. Ты пока снимай с себя все мокрые вещи,а я найду коньяк. Ещё не хватало,чтобы ты заболел.   
  
Герберт вышел, а Альфред всё-таки снял с себя носки и брюки. Оставшись только в рубашке и подштанниках он сложил мокрые вещи на стул рядом с кроватью и накрылся одеялом,наслаждаясь теплом. Вскоре вернулся Герберт с небольшим подносом в руках.  
  
\- Я решил,что чай с коньяком будет лучше.  
\- Да,ты прав. Спасибо   
\- Ты вещи снял?  
\- Да,на стуле возле кровати.  
\- Точно! Молодец. А я и не заметил.   
  
Повесив вещи на камин,Герберт несколько раз зевнул.  
  
\- Скоро рассвет.  
\- Ты уйдешь?  
\- Здесь толстые шторы и я могу остаться.  
\- Это было бы здорово.  
\- Хорошо. Пей чай и не скучай,я скоро приду.  
  
Зайдя за стену,виконт переоделся в одежду для сна и вернувшись лег на кровать.  
  
\- Альфред,ты ещё не спишь?  
\- Нет,не сплю. Ты же велел мне пить чай и я просто прилёг на секундочку.  
\- А,можешь мне тогда ответить на один вопрос?  
\- Да,конечно.  
\- Это не совсем корректный вопрос,но всё же ... Как же тебе удалось приехать в Трансильванию?  
\- Это всё Мария. Без неё я бы нескоро сюда приехал,если бы приехал. Она мне очень помогла попросив дядю,начальника станции, помочь мне с билетом,а потом ещё и пирожков мне в дорогу испекла.  
\- Тебе очень повезло с подругой.   
\- Да,ты прав. Но она выходит замуж и надеюсь,забудет меня. Я итак,доставил ей массу трудностей и переживаний. Ладно,предлагаю о моей жизни поговорить позже.Скаже лучше,как моя сестра?  
\- Насколько я знаю,у неё всё хорошо. Кстати,у них с отцом похоже что-то назревает.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо. Я рад за них. Не только же мы,имеем право на счастье.  
\- Ты прав,но всё-таки пора спать.  
\- Доброго дня.  
\- И тебе.  
  
Виконт уже начал проваливаться в сон,когда Альфред его поцеловал и оттого тут же открыл глаза.  
  
\- Альфред,я никогда не смогу уснуть,если ты будешь меня целовать.  
\- Прости. Я только хотел пожелать тебе приятных снов.  
\- Ну хорошо,только больше так не делай.  
\- Не буду.  
  
Продвинувшись ближе,Альфред вскоре уснул,положив голову виконту на грудь. Герберт же некоторое время перебирал пальцами волосы Альфреда,а потом, обняв его,тоже уснул.


End file.
